


Homecoming

by TheRomanticist02



Series: The MilLife Chronicles [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: Homecoming. Sometimes it's just as hard as deployment. There are so many...changes. With Seth and his husband, they have their bodies to do the talking for them when everything else fails.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!! I wasn't even thinking about this series anymore but I watched something relating to the army while doing reaserch for Roman's therapy for my other story and I dont know, I caught some bug. Anyway, I changed a few things in all of the stories as well as the name of this series because maybe I'll come back to post a few stories about Roman and Seth and their lives as a military family.

Deployment is hard.

Seth knows first hand how rough it is. Having to say goodbye to Roman is the hardest thing he ever has to do. It doesn’t get better with the next deployment, and the next, and the next. To him, it feels like it only gets harder and harder. With no assurance that Roman will return home safely, he’s always hoping for the best, and taking it one day at a time. Deployment is…hard. It’s hard.

Homecoming is an exciting time. It feels like a fairytale sometimes.

Usually, Seth spends the days leading up to Roman’s homecoming finding the perfect outfit to look good for his man. He’ll shave Roman’s favorite areas, wanting his husband to find everything nice and clean. A welcome home sign will be decorated a few days before his Army man’s arrival. Leave at his workplace will have been finalized weeks before. And on the day, you’ll find him slaving away at the kitchen, preparing Roman’s favorite meals before his arrival. Homecoming is an…exciting time. It really is.

But homecoming can be hard too.

Three days ago, Seth stood in an open field area on base awaiting the arrival of his husband. Among him were a large number of other families in the same predicament—also awaiting the impending arrival of their service members. Seth had felt giddy with excitement, but at the same time, anxious and overwhelmed.

This homecoming was being done a little differently. He wasn’t doing it alone this time. Nor was he doing with Roman’s family, no. Eleven months ago, Roman got deployed during Seth’s eighth month of pregnancy. And he’d been gone since. Leaving Seth to figure things out on his own like he normally does, only this time, Seth had had to adjust to being a first time mother and ‘single-parent’ simultaneously.

It wasn’t easy. For Seth, it wasn’t easy. It’s been a sleep-deprived, spit-up covered, ‘feed change repeat’ marathon. It’s been a ‘strap your cellphone to your body’ daily chant so that he wouldn’t miss any calls from Roman. It’s been a ‘don’t fall apart, you’re doing great’ self-reminder when Talia would cry for no apparent reason in the middle of the night. It’s been a crazy eleven months.

But then Roman came back home three days ago.

He’s home. _Home._

Homecoming is a fairytale.

A time of enchantment, long awaited, and dreamt of. It’s sheer joy, seeing your partner after long months of separation. With the good feelings, and gratitude overwhelming you all the stress, the anxiety, the anger, the fear (the entire emotional rollercoaster) seems to dissipate into thin air. Because he’s back. _Dear god, he’s back._ And he’s alive, and safe, and breathing, and he looks good. So good.

But homecoming can be hard too.

Seth knows first hand how hard it can be once the disenchantment wears off. He knows how hard it is because it’s what he’s going though right now as he sits across the dinner table with the love of his life, husband, and father of his child. The long separation has changed both of them, and there’s a lot of uncertainty and broken expectations.

Part of him understands. This latest deployment that Roman’s coming from was a rough one. With multiple tragedies and casualties. So he knew that Roman would most likely come back a changed man. Both mentally and emotionally. He’s experienced this before after all. But it’s something you never get used to. The offish behavior. The isolation. Poor communication. It’s like being with a complete stranger. Which is funny because there is a familiarity in the celestial, obsidian eyes looking back at Seth. They are home. His home.

“Mama…” their daughter’s voice breaks their staring contest.

Seth looks at his ten-month old, Talia (who is the spitting image of Roman but managed to get his big, brown eyes) is holding out a tiny sliced carrot to him. Seth smiles at the drool covering her mouth, she’s a mess, his beautiful mess with her missing teeth. “For me?” he leans towards her, opening his mouth to accept the carrot from her. “Mmm…” his eyes light up when she babbles, her giggles echoing in the dining room. It’s a crime to feel a love so intensely. “I love you.” He kisses her cheek, pulling her lustrous, curly hair away from her olive skin. Those Bambi eyes pop out even more. “My beautiful little girl.”

Loud giggles and gibberish. She’s happy and in her own world.

Seth looks at her for a second too long, heart faltering in so much love. He’s still smiling when his gaze lands on unwavering dark eyes. “Do you want some more?”

Roman blinks, “What?” he’s gorgeous when his brows knit together. Seth loves his confusion, it always takes him back to when they were young.

“Your food…” he trails off, eyeing Roman’s empty plate. Well, at least the man still enjoys his food, although usually when he’s home, Roman likes to take over cooking duties. He hasn’t volunteered recently though, leaving the house to train for long hours on end seems to be his favorite thing to do.

“…no—thank you.”

“Okay,” Seth doesn’t want to come off as creepy but he can’t help looking to Roman throughout their dinner. Occasionally, his gaze will flicker to their child but it mostly just stays on his husband. It’s been like that for the past three days. It’s all so surreal, and the emotions are so overwhelming. There’s too many of them that sometimes he wants to cry. “I, uh, I’ll get Talia ready for bed. Do you mind placing the dishes in the sink? I’ll take care of them after I put her to sleep.”

“No,” Roman clears his throat, he looks awkward. He’s so tense. Has been since he got back home. Seth knows not to pester him though. “Do what you have to do, I’ll do the dishes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Roman has a smile on his face, it looks genuine.

“Okay,” Seth grabs Talia from her highchair. She cups his face immediately, attempting to bite his nose. Pulling away, a soft laugh sneaks past, while he kisses her dimpled cheek. “Say goodnight to Dada.” She’s adjusted pretty well to having another person in the house with them. It’s just, Roman still seems uncomfortable, he’s only held her once—on the day of his arrival.

Talia’s face scrunches up, and the word that leaves her instead is, “Baba.” Seth will forgive her, at least she’s pointing at her father as she does so.

“Do you want to kiss Dada?”

Roman clears his throat. He looks out of place.

Okay, so bad idea. “Say bye-bye.”

Talia still says, “Baba,” but she’s doing her silly wave with her tiny hand clenching into a fist. The only thing her father does is flash that smile again. Seth sighs, walking into the hallway. He’ll forgive him too, at least he had the decency to smile.

Getting Talia ready for bed isn’t much of a hassle. Unless she’s teething, his little girl is normally not fussy. Seth bathes her, allowing her a few minutes to play with her toys, so that he can get done faster. They serve as a great distraction. Milk feeds get her to fall asleep faster, and she’s knocked out by 06: 15 p.m. Fifteen minutes earlier than her usual bedtime. He pulls her off his nipple, kissing her messy hair and placing her in her crib.

The kitchen is spotless when he goes to look for Roman. Seth is relieved, that’s one less chore he has to do. It’s short lived though because Roman’s military gear has taken over their entire home, and if there’s one thing Seth doesn’t miss, it’s finding it littering every corner of the house. He has no idea how it happens, especially with his neat freak of a husband.

Roman’s in the shower when he enters their bedroom, Seth can hear the water running. Having showered before dinner, Seth decides to change into something more comfortable. Inside the closet, he retrieves a red, risqué nightgown. His hands shake as he battles on what to do. Maybe this is a bad idea, but Roman and himself…since Roman came back, they haven’t been intimate.

Before Talia, the first thing that Roman would ever really want when he came back home was sex. On the first day, they usually don’t even pause to have food. Roman’s usually on him before the front door can close completely. Taking him in the entryway, the kitchen, the living room—on every surface, in every corner of the house.

But again, broken expectations. Sure, they have a daughter now but part of Seth can’t help feeling that that shouldn’t matter. When it comes to their intimacy, it shouldn’t. Because in times where their words would fail them, they’d always have their intimacy. Revealing just as much as verbal communication would. He hopes nothing’s changed…too much.

Slipping on the skimpy thing, Seth gives himself a once over on the mirror. It suits him perfectly, teases what’s underneath and shows off his thick thighs. He remembers how his body would drive Roman insane, hopefully nothing’s changed. He puts in multiple hours at gym—not that he has a choice. He has to lead by example as a personal trainer so that he can motivate his clients.

The bathroom door opens while he’s fixing his hair. Where he would be followed out by a thick fog because he likes his showers scalding hot, Roman comes back alone. He takes cold showers. It used to bother Seth before because Roman wasn’t like that before but he’s gotten used to it. It’s one of his husband’s many changes.

Roman freezes with his left hand securing the towel around his waist when their eyes clash.

And then his eyes wander. There it is. That intense gaze of his. Seth’s chest flutters, body blushing furiously. He wants this. Seth wants Roman to take him. For his pleasure. He wants to satiate his desires. To have his husband’s dick in his mouth. And then to have Roman hold him down while fucking him. Seth wants to feels his animalistic desire. He wants their bodies to converse again. Looking in Roman’s dark eyes again, he lets out a trembling breath, feeling himself begin to drip. Maybe, just maybe…

Seth remains still, body frozen completely, when _he_ starts trailing controlled steps towards him. Too afraid to make even the slightest movement, despite the deep yearning in the deepest parts of his soul. He’ll wait. Despite the sudden change in his heartbeat. Seth will wait despite his sudden unsteady breaths. He’ll wait despite the quickening of his pulse. He waits even as his body teems with longing—shuddering badly from the intensity of fiery, dark orbs. It feels like forever but it’s worth it.

When Roman’s right hand moves to entangle in his hair, gripping painfully, there is something overwhelming about his expression—it’s intensity. And his lips…so distracting, have a very faint smile. Seth bites his lip, having no idea what caused his smile but liking it nonetheless. He moans, pleasure shooting straight to his hard dick when the grip tightens. _Please kiss me._ He’s been making this silent plea since Roman got home. The kisses he’s been receiving still feels so cold to him.

The anticipation is killing Seth, heart beating faster. Body reacting. Drenching…down there. _Please._ He looks into Roman’s eyes, parting his lips as he fights for air. It seems to be all the go-ahead Roman needs. He swoops down, joining their lips in a violent kiss. Desire sets Seth’s entire body ablaze. From just a kiss alone. How he’s longed to be kissed like this. It can never end. Seth doesn’t want it to end.

“Please don’t…” he whispers, pulling Roman in for another kiss. Everything is on fire, one that burns so good. The kisses travel to his neck—hungry, bruising, painful. They are perfect. So perfect. The sounds leaving Seth’s lips are wanton, embarrassing, but he doesn’t care. It’s Roman’s fault that he’s like this.

A disappointed moan slips past as Roman inches back, dark gaze devouring him. Seth stares right back, chest heaving up and down, transfixed…almost afraid. An electric shock jolts his body as Roman unwraps him, his robe, leaving him bare. The mix of raw hunger and intense desire in Roman’s eyes only adds to Seth’s frightened enchantment. He takes a shuddering breath, melting into Roman completely when the man gathers him into his arms.

Seth’s back hits the bed. Bare. Flushed. Thick thighs splayed wide open. All of him exposed for Roman to see. A few seconds of absolute stillness follow, Roman looking down at him. Seth wouldn’t be able to tell you what he is searching for. And then slowly, Roman nudges his legs further apart, settling between them.

It’s agony when Roman attempts to breach him. Seth bites his lips, but he can’t muffle his groans of pain. The head gets in just as Seth parts his lips to let out an excruciating cry. The pain is unlike anything else but it’s welcomed. He’s missed this. Despite his entire body shaking in agony, he still wouldn’t want to give this up for anything in the world.

Glossy eyes look up at Roman, who is groaning above him, his jaw clenched tight, eyes squeezed tighter.  Shaky hands trail down Roman’s rippling chest whose sounds have transitioned into wounded animalistic growls coming from deep inside his throat. They are rumbling, his sexually frustrated growls resonate in Seth’s chest. Narrowed eyes gaze down at Seth, “You didn’t—”

“No,” Seth quickly gets out through a harsh breath, knowing what Roman’s getting at. He didn’t use his butt plug at all. He normally uses it, whenever they’re going to have sex so that he can adjust to Roman’s size. But this was a spontaneous moment, he didn’t think to. And maybe, he wouldn’t want to. He wants Roman to feel his tightness, it’s all for him.

Clamping his ass muscles tighter around Roman’s pulsating cock, he gets another loud groan. Fiery dark eyes cut down at him, “Do not do that…I don’t want to hurt you.” Roman’s speaking through measured breaths, firing Seth’s already heated body with an aching desire.

“Do with me what you want,” Seth whispers shakily, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. He closes his eyes, heart clenching painfully, and continues in the soldier’s ear. “Take what you want from me, Roman. Take what you need. I only ask that you do the same for me. Give me all of y-you. Tell me—how you feel.”

Seth cries out as Roman fills him up, splitting him in half. It’s almost too much to take, his voice keeps cracking in arousal. He’s spread wide, stuffed so full, while being held down by a 265 pound weighing soldier. Hoarse screams emit his lips as Roman begins thrusting inside him, unhurried, in deep painful strokes. In the absence of his words, Roman’s body does all the talking. With large hands holding Seth in place by his neck and waist, digging into his flesh.

The ravenous hunger is preying on them both. Feeding off their pain, their confusion. It feeds off their tension. Seth allows it to connect their souls, to bind them together. The headboard is banging rhythmically against the wall, hard, with the bed creaking. He has his eyes closed, allowing Roman to take what he wants, what he needs.

With each digging into every part of his skin, with each rough clasp into his hair, everything pours out. The guilt, the loneliness, the trauma. It pours out of Roman in deep, vicious thrusts. But Seth still takes it, gasping out in pleasurable pain and back arching into Roman. His hole grips Roman’s cock snugly, sinful mewls falling off his lips, with his fingernails clawing at Roman’s back.

“I love you so much,” he whispers brokenly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He pushes his body into Roman, craving so much closeness. He wants their skins flush against each other. Wants to feel Roman’s heartbeat against his. The heat radiating from Roman’s skin. He wants everything. All of his husband.

Their bedroom is alight with a burning passion, swirling with different emotions. It’s their souls touching, doing what they both don’t have the courage to do at the moment. It’s a communication of bodies—you can tell with the way their bodies cling to each other, how their skins stick to each other. Stuttered heartbeat against stuttered heartbeat. Parted lips breathing love into each other.

“Fuck, Seth…” Roman’s groan shoots desire into Seth’s deepest core, causing his muscles to clench in ecstasy. Looking up at Roman in love, his hands barely covering the right hand around his throat. It feels like Roman’s looking into his soul. Every barrier is down, vulnerability dancing in the air. Like a delicious perfume.  

Seth doesn’t know when the tears start falling, but when they do, it’s a downpour. He can feel Roman tensing in his arms, trying to pull away. “Please don’t…” he whispers hoarsely, “I, just, I love you s-so m-much.” He’s missed this so much. Rocking on Roman’s dick, he allows every emotion to pour out of him too. His own heartbreak, his own confusion, fear, and worry.

Roman kisses him hard, biting, bruising Seth’s swollen lips—claiming ownership of Seth’s soul. But Seth owns his husband’s soul too, he owns it in the way he returns Roman’s kisses—just as hard. Their souls collide into each other, seeing everything all at once. Their lovemaking is hard, passionate, burning their bedroom with a fire that won’t die down. It’s as if the whole world is ending. Nothing and no one else exists in that moment. It’s just the two of them.

The bed is banging loudly against the wall now, Seth distantly fears waking up their daughter. But he has no way of stopping this. Beneath Roman, he falls apart at the seams, failing to cling to sanity. Seth trembles in pain, in pleasure, in unadulterated lust—he never wants this to stop. The passion burning on his skin. Roman’s hand around his neck. His deep groans, and frustrated grunts. _Take me._ He arches his back, presenting himself while being pressed deeper and deeper into the bed.

“Oh…fuck, Roman please.” He screams, Roman’s latching onto a distended nipple. He’s…this is… “Oh…don’t stop, please don’t stop.” What Roman’s doing to his nipples is strangely…arousing. Erotic. It makes him feel so desired, sexy—wanted. And when Roman moves to kiss him ferociously, Seth can taste Talia’s food on his lips. He moans, shuddered breaths mingling with Roman’s.

Roman moves harder, with the same steady pace. It’s deep, that thick cock stretching Seth wide, plunging into the depths of his soul. _More…more…please more._ With every bruising invasion, Seth beseeches Roman, hands bound behind Roman’s neck. He gets more, rough, invasive more. So hard, that it hurts. It’s not much of a surprise when the bed gives out.

It breaks.

Seth can’t bring himself to care. Not with the beastly manner in which he’s being taken. He can’t bring himself to care because Roman’s revealing everything, with his touches, with the way he grips Seth’s hair so hard, the brunet loses a few strands. Seth doesn’t care, not with the way his loins are filling with a warm desire. It hurts. Everything hurts. But he doesn’t care. With every rough thrust, with every broken moan, with every sob that emits him, he teeters on the edge of sheer euphoria.

His orgasm comes crashing down on him—he’s a crying, laughing, vulnerable mess. Seth’s eyes roll to the back of his head, back arched as he spasms, clinging to Roman for dear life. His entire body is convulsing, electric shock jolting his body. Roman hasn’t stopped moving, chasing his own orgasm. Seth lies limply beneath him, straining to take it.

With each invasion, Roman snatches a part of him. His darkened gaze stealing Seth’s breath away. Whimpers begin to leave his lips as Roman moves harder, with precision, nailing his sensitive prostate over and over again. His fingers dig into the bedsheets, an intense jolt flashing violently through him with each roughening to his prostate. Seth bites his lip, glossy eyes looking up at a vicious looking Roman. He can’t…he can’t take anymore. His body shudders violently, it feels like he’s experiencing a seizure. Too much sensitivity. “Roman...” his eyes slide shut, broken whimpers sneaking past. “Please…please.”

A growl in response. Still so frustrated.

“Please,” Seth repeats, wrapping his arms around Roman. He’s shaking badly, thinks he’ll pass out any minute. “I—am still here. We’re in this together. I-I love you. Please…”

A wounded growl this time.

Seth gasps, eyes clenched tightly when Roman finally shoots his essence deep inside him. It causes his body to jump a little. He’s so sensitive, entire body aflame and sore. “I—missed you so much.” Roman groans into his ear. It’s whispered through a shaky breath. He sounds like he wants to cry. But he doesn’t. He rarely does that lately.

“Me too, baby.” Seth says, with tears in his eyes, staring at the ceiling. “I love you.”

“You too—and her, our…daughter.” Roman says through a strangled breath. “The apple of my eye.”

Seth’s waited three days to hear those words.

Seventy-two hours to hear Roman acknowledge him, their daughter. His heart jumps, skids, and fights to stay upright. He’s falling apart with emotions he can’t control. The tears flow silently down his cheeks, while he still clings tightly to Roman. “She’s waited her entire life to meet you, Roman. Our daughter.”

“I’m here now—home.”

“Yes,” Seth nods. “You’re home. Why don’t you—stay inside me a little while longer?”

“If I take you again…you’re not holding me accountable for the repercussions in the morning.”

“I won’t,” Seth whispers, kissing a stubbly cheek. “We’re not sleeping tonight anyway. For the rest of tonight, we’re making up for lost time.”

His forehead is kissed softly, “Your wish is my command.”

***

When Seth wakes up in the morning, the space beside him is empty. He tries not to be too disappointed, reminding himself that it’ll take a little while before Roman adjusts again. His body does hurt though, it feels like he’s been ran over by a freight train. Leaving the bed is a mission, he has to balance himself on the wall before he can stand upright.

It’s 06:00 and Talia is probably up already, or will be up any minute. At 06:30 most likely. Seth limps to the bathroom, taking less than ten minutes in the shower. He’s even faster when dressing up, although this time he wears something longer to cover his body. Roman’s back, and that means marks on his body. He loves them, but prefers to reserve them for himself only.

He limps his way to the nursery, opens the door and…

His heart stumbles in love. It’s too much, and it overflows. The picture in front of him is a sight he’s been dying to see for the past four days. His daughter, and her father—bonding. Seth bites his lip, conflicted on whether or not to wake a sleeping Roman up. His husband is sat on the nursery chair, lying with his head tilted to the side. Talia lies on his chest, her small arms futilely trying to wrap around her father. She’s just like him, even in the way that she’s sleeping. It’s the exact way as Roman.

“Mama…” big, brown eyes blink up at him. And the babbles begin.

Seth trails light steps to her, attempting to pick her up, only to have his wrist gripped in a painful hold. Panicked obsidian eyes look up at him. “Morning,” he smiles at Roman. “I have to feed her.”

“Oh...sorry,” Roman looks awkward. “Take her.”

“My wrist,” the grip lessens, thankfully. He grabs Talia from Roman, settling on his husband’s lap, much to Roman’s surprise. He’s going to trust this chair enough to think it won’t break at the additional weight. But then the bed broke yesterday, so he can’t be sure. A chuckle leaves him at the memory. “We broke the bed,” he smiles looking into his home.

Roman gets a lopsided grin, “Your fault. I come back, and you’re thicker than I remember.”

“Pregnancy does that to you,” Seth rolls his eyes, untying his robe to feed Talia. She latches onto his nipple immediately, while Roman stares fascinatedly. He’s Seth’s thirteen year old crush all over again. “When did she wake up?”

“05:45.”

“And when did you get here?”

“03:00.”

Seth nods, “We’re really glad you’re home, Roman.”

Roman clears his throat, holding his index finger out to Talia. Her little hand wraps around it immediately. “I have a daughter?” the unshed tears in his eyes again. His disbelieving expression and knitted brows tug at Seth’s heartstrings.

“Yes. Yes, you do.” Seth whispers shakily. His forehead presses to Roman’s whose arms safely surround them. Seth readjusts Talia, so that she’s still feeding while he lays on Roman’s chest. He listens to his man’s heartbeat, feeling the earth melt away. Nothing else matters. An invisible cloak falls around them, cocooning them in their own world—in love.

Homecoming can be hard.

But sometimes, sometimes it completely…magical.

“We love you.” He whispers.

A kiss to his forehead, gentle, familiar— _home._ And then a deep voice, intimate in Seth’s ear. “I love you too.” The good feelings flood Seth automatically. His heart fluttering to the point of annoyance. “By the way, I’m taking over cooking duties. You’re a lousy cook.” Seth rolls his eyes, says nothing. _Definitely magical._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I always try to discourage these two from making me write smut but they always win y'all. So it's not my fault. Thoughts?


End file.
